


Forbidden Temptation

by Evanescent_Eternity



Category: Original Work
Genre: Flash Fic, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 13:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16087514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evanescent_Eternity/pseuds/Evanescent_Eternity
Summary: Even if I’m being more foolish than Adam and Eve, I still want to do it.





	Forbidden Temptation

I’m keeping it a secret from mother and father, for I was told that it is wrong, that things would be okay as long as I didn’t act on it. But even if I’m being more foolish than Adam and Eve, I still want to do it. After all, forbidden things are delicious.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Are you intrigued? XD
> 
> ✧[Twitter](https://twitter.com/Euphoria_Chaser)


End file.
